goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mia Talerico/@comment-8433788-20140209195512/@comment-37728315-20190123175133
+AusllySugarCakes:it said the death threats happened before the down a tree was written so the death threats could have been about something else since we don’t know what was said to her in the death threats. The good thing is she doesn’t get them anymore so they just somehow stopped she could have been getting the death threats for longer than just 2013 without anyone knowing it probably just got worse by 2013 because down a tree wasn’t written until Season 4 was created and down a tree is epsoide 19 for Season 4 and the last 3 epsoides of Season 4 weren’t shown until 2014. The death threats probably had nothing to do with the down a tree epsoide since Season 4 wasn’t created until sometime in 2013 down a tree wouldn’t have been written right away. Still not right that someone would do that to her espeically with her age at the time I just wouldn’t really blame a epsoide of the show for what happened since we don’t know everything that was said to her at the time so we don’t know what the death threats were about they could have Been about anything but at least the threats stopped after a certain point the threats could have just been from people who were not giving her a chance as an actress at the time the threats probably stopped because she could have surprised someone with her acting skills one day by getting better. People need to give actors and actresses time to get better and time to improve on their acting skills the actors and actresses aren’t just randomly gonna be good on their few first tries espeically not when they are little. We don’t know the full story on what happened all we know is somehow people were sending her death threats and then they suddenly stopped that’s kind of all we know but we don’t know for how long she was originally getting them people will be mean to other people for the strangest weirdest reasons it would be easier if we knew the full on out full story without missing parts to it because there’s still probably more to the story that we don’t know about. Because she just randomly got them one day then they stopped after a certain point so the threats easily could have come from someone who didn’t like her as an actress at first then they probably started to like her as she got older pretty much all actors and actresses get haters at first then they start to eventually grow on a good portion of those haters and start to be more and more and more and more and more famous people need to give actors and actresses time to grow on them and get better and to improve since when they are young and new. Mia has only been in the acting world for like 6 projects so far she has 2 new upcoming ones so in 2010-2014 she was still little,kind of young and trying her best to get better at acting. She’s 10 close to almost 11 she was born in 2008 so she’s still kind of new to the acting world so her having haters at first and getting mean comments should have been expected IAm sure all the other actors and actresses get picked on in similar ways as Mia was when they were new it happens then it eventually stops after a certain point.